My excellent invention, is a unique three in one (3 in 1) vehicle, which has to do with improvements in automobiles, aircraft and boats. Air, land and sea vehicle is designed to travel on the ground after the manner of an automobile, and in the air after the manner of an aircraft, and on the water after the manner of a boat. This vehicle is designed to be operated in (3) three different ways, which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. Such prior arts have disadvantages simply because some converting parts must be removed completely and stored separately until the time comes to change them back. Such lack of design has discouraged the use of this type of vehicle. The present invention can be operated on the highways, in the air and on the water as well, by converting it from one form to the other. All inwardly and outwardly moving parts are controlled automatically from the cockpit. And while the converting parts are not in use, they must be kept in their respective compartments.